As Dark As A Rose
by raerae ozera
Summary: Clary has recently lost her brother in a car crash. and when a new boy arrives in school, can he help her through it? what is this funny attraction she feels for him? OOC and more then likely will be short. maybe four chapters.


**Hey readers! I know I have a history of not finishing my stories I start, but I already have this one all typed and ready to go, so ill posted three-four pages of writing, when I get ten reviews(: I love you all and hope you enjoy!**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful teenager, sitting on her bed. Her hair looked as if it was made of crimson silk, eyes as green as the lush grass outside, with long black lashes. Her name was Clary.

She was sobbing loudly. Willing the pain of losing her brother, to go away. Clary had already lost her father before she was born, he was a war hero. He even had a purple heart to prove it.

_Oh god, why wasn't it me?_

It was night time outside, but sleep could not find her. Clary partly didn't want to go to sleep. When she fell into a deed slumber Clary was always awakened in the middle of the night from horrid dreams, or panic attacks.

When sleep finally came, Clary dreamt of someone in the woods. He was screaming. _I know that voice,_ _it's Jonathon. _

"Clary!" Her brother shrieked in horror. Clary was terrified, but raced towards him anyway. Even though it was obvious from his terror filled screams that there was no saving him now. When she got there Jonathon had vanished, into the night.

"No! Not again!" She screamed. Again feeling the same aching pain she felt every time she lost him. This happened frequently in her dreams.

Tessa was awoken with a jolt. Feeling as if she couldn't get enough air. Why couldn't she get one night away from the dreams? Why couldn't she accept that he was gone? Why was she so stupid? Why did she ask him at that moment? She could have prevented this. It was all her fault. _I hate dreaming_.

When it was time to get ready for school, Tessa didn't even bother to dress up, or really look nice at all. She took a scorching hot shower, threw her hair up in a sloppy bun, put on her oldest sweatpants and her favorite pink tank top.

Clary waited for her best and almost only friend now days, Simon Lewis. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was beautiful, but she didn't like him like that. She didn't like anyone like that. Love was a foreign thing to Tessa now. She figured that that if you loved someone you were bound to get hurt. "To love is to destroy," was her motto.

There was barely any talking on their way to school. Or at least on her part. This is why she and Simon were friends at this point. He talked, and talked and all I had to do was sitting and listen. It wasn't too hard really. Everything was fine in his world. Not in hers.

The day went on as excepted. Boring as hell. So that left her to brood over everything. Her brother and dad. Her mother who she hardly ever see's anymore, because it brings about storms of memories. The only thing significant she remembered that happened was new boy arrived. His name was Jace Herondale. He was tall-ish , had tawny, knowing eyes, and a golden halo of hair. He had every girl, except for me, swooning after him and his natural swagger. What really surprised her was that he looked her way. And winked. He must have known how shocked she was because all he did was chuckle and sit at the only empty seat in the classroom. Right behind her.

After Mr. Starkweather started his lectures on nouns, pro nouns, ad verbs verbs, and how there all different, a tiny piece of paper was flicked on to my desk. It was about the size of a battery.

It read, "Hey, my name is Jace, and you are...?" I bet he thought that he could get any girl he wanted. Like the ultimate player or something. _What an ass._

Feeling like complete and utter crap she wrote back, "Clary Fray," as she flicked it back, pulling her hood up to shield her face.

"Want to go out with me this Saturday? You seem really nice and I want to get to know you." Then next note stated.

That was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Feeling swelled up in her. She didn't even know what they were. All she knew was that silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, was it something I said…?" He let the sentence trail off. His questioning face gazing at me, not with much concern, but with a lot of snark. Or at least it looked that way.

"No. No, I'm fine." She said wiping the tears away, but they really wouldn't stop.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O

**I hope you like it so far! Well its gonna be kinda short maybe 4 chapters depending on how long I make them. Well until next time my lovelies! **

**~Rae Rae**


End file.
